Harry Potter My Way
by Nyouko
Summary: Harry finds out he has a sister after summoning her.


I don't own Harry Potter. I don't get any money from writing this. If you see a mistake please tell me and I will fix it. All Latin words will be translated at the end of the chapter.

"You're doing well, Lily. Just a bit more." An older woman with salt and pepper hair says while looking down at a beautiful red haired younger woman on a hostipal bed. "I can see the head, just two more pushes."

The woman on the bed screams as she pushes, as the nurse does a few quick spells to check on the mother and child."Very good, now just one more and all the pain will be gone."  
>"Ahh." Lily yells as the baby comes out.<br>"A baby boy. He is handsome." The nurse says while cleaning his airway. She then pats the baby's bottom making him cry.  
>"Madam Pomfrey!" Lily says, "Something is wrong. Ahh!"<br>Madam Pomfrey looks at Lily and quickly puts the boy in the bassinet. She then does a few more spells.  
>"Lily, calm down. You're having another child. Now you need to push on your next contraction like before." Madam Pomfrey explains.<br>Five minutes later, Lily gives birth to a healthy baby girl.  
>"I want to hold my babies, Madam Pomfrey." Lily says a little bit later.<br>Madam Pomfrey first helps Lily sit up, then she hands her the baby boy and then the baby girl.  
>"They are so cute, Lily. What are you naming them?" Madam Pomfrey asks while casting some cleaning spells on Lily, the childred, the bed and the rest of the room.<br>"I don't know. We have not decided and we did not know about the girl. Can James come in now?" Lily asks looking up and smiling at Madam Pomfrey.  
>Madam Pomfrey walks to the door and opens it, "James, you can come in." She says to a young black haired man with glasses, who is standing against the oppesite wall looking nervous.<br>"Hey what about us?" Another young black haired man says.  
>"Let the father see the babies first, Sirius." Madam Pomfrey smiles at the black haired glasses wearing man.<br>"Babies?" Three men voice the question at once.  
>"Yes, Lily had healthy twins." Madam Pomfrey." Now, you go see them and I'll send these two to get some baby girl items." Pushing James into the room she turns back to the two other people in the hall.<br>"Baby girl?" The brown haired shaggy looking man says.  
>"Yes, now I want you to go shopping in the muggle world to get these stuff. We need to keep this quiet. Ok, Sirius, Remus?" Madam Pomfrey tells them while pushing them out the door.<br>"Yes, madam." Both Remus and Surius says.  
>With James and Lily When the door shuts, Lily looks up and smiles "Twins," Lily says happily.<br>"Yeah." James says walking to the bed and sitting down next to Lily. "So what are we naming these little ones?" He askes looking at the baby girl."We have Harry James picked out but no little girl names."  
>"How about Adare Kayne?" Lily says while looking into the girl's eyes.<br>"Hmm. Adare Kayne Potter and Harry James Potter. I like. May I?" James asks while holding his arms out.  
>"Yes." Lily hands him one child then the other.<br>"He looks so much like you, Lily." James says looking at Harry.  
>"And she you. Tho she will have my hair." Lily states looking at Adare.<br>"Harry will have my hair." James says.  
>"Poor boy." Lily says jokenly.<br>James laughes before leaning in and kissing them both. Standing, James walks around the bed and puts Harry in his bed and the conjures another for Adare before putting her in it. "Now, you need to sleep, Lils. When Padfoot and Moony gets back they will want to see these little angels." James lookes back at Lily seeing that she is already asleep, he smiles and leans down and kisses her.  
>1 Year and 90 Days Later "Lily, go to Harry and Adare." James tells Lily as he walkes to the living room with his wand drawn. "I love you, Lils."<br>"James, I love you, too." Lily says knowing this will be the last time she will see him alive.  
>"Qui can non servo, pervo meus vita EGO servo trasporto thee quisnam Love. With is vos ago. James finishes the spell just as a green light hits him and he falls dead.<br>Upstairs Lily is standing over her two kids, holding a knife in her hands, she cuts her hand and then starts the spell she found in an old spell book in the Potter Manor, "Illud EGO diligo, per meus Cruar EGO servo tranporto thee illis quisnam. With vos ago." As a bright light engulfs the childreds, she turns around and sees a man in a black cape in the doorway.  
>"Step away from the boy and I will let you live." The man says Lily goes wide eyed and looks over her shoulder to see Harry looking up at her. "I will never move aside. Per us nex vos es not. With is vita, vos mos never. With is diligo, nos es absentis." She chants as the man laughs.<br>"Avada Kedavra." The man says the killing curse as if it was nothing still laughing as he wacthes the green light hit the beautiful woman with emerald eyes. As she falls to the ground beside her son, he looks the child in the face and smiles. Once again sending the killing curse out. He laughs but soon screams as the curse hits and bounces off the child then hits the man. He slowly falls to the floor as the floor around him turns into green flames.  
>The last thing the man sees as he dies is the child with blood coming from the wound on his forhead.<br>Around the world, every Seer be they awake or asleep says, " Cruor quisnam succurro lives. He quisnam iug volo, est absentis quisnam est absentis, est back. The vir mos locror."  
>_<p>

Qui can non servo, per meus vita EGO servo transporto thee quisnam Love. With is vos ago= Those who can not protect, with my life I protect. I send thee to those who loves. With this you live.

Illud EGO diligo, per meus cruor EGO servo transporto thee illis quisnam. With vos ago= Those I Love, with my blood I protect. I send thee to those who need. With this you live.

Per us nex, vos es not. With is vita, nos mos never. With is diligo, vox es absentis= With this Death, you are not. With This Life, you are never. With the Love, you are gone.

Cruor quisnam succurro lives. He quisnam iug volo, est absentis quisnam est abentis, est back The vir mos tocror=The Blood who helps lives. He who kills, is gone. He who is gone, is back. the Hero will win. 


End file.
